Avenge a Friend
by JJBluebell
Summary: As Faith lays in her coma an old friend appears. After seeing her so alone and weak, this friend swears to avenge her! please R&R no reviews, no updates! thanks
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

*Prologue*

I rush quickly into the hospital of Sunnydale, over to the reception and ask "Faith Lehane?" the nurse looks at me sceptically and says "are you family?" and I sigh "the closest thing she has to it" and the nurse looks at me with a fake smile "I'm sorry but only family are …" she stops speaking as I reach over and grab her collar, lifting her effortlessly "if you don't tell me what room Faith Lehane is in right now, am going to kill you!" then a male voice shocks me into dropping her "you know Faith?" I turn to see a middle aged man in a tired suite, his face full of concern and contempt, not towards me, but in general. I walk over to him and say sternly "where is she?" he gestures to a room behind him with a large bodyguard at the entrance.

I run in before thinking, but stop dead in my tracks as I see her. My eyes glaze over as I take a shaky step forward at seeing her so weak, hooked up to machines. I take the seat next to the top of the bed and allow my tears to fall freely as the man comes to the other side of the bed "what happened? What…who did this to her?" I look up to him, not bothering to hide my pain "the other slayer" he answers bitterly "who are you?" he questions, I take her lifeless hand in mine as I look at her pail face "am her best friend, my names Annie, Annabelle Beth Dillon. You must be Mayor Richard Wilkins, Faith speaks highly of you, which, believe me, is rare." he takes the seat on the other side of the bed "she's never mentioned you, but I recognize your face. She carry's your picture in her locket, she never takes it off" I smile at this an pull the chain from beneath me shirt, revealing a mating locket to Faith's. a silver oval locket, with a blue winged fairy sitting on a crescent moon, three small stars around her. I open it to revel a image of two younger versions of Faith and myself, smiling happily as we hug, cheek to cheek. Never taking my hand from hers, I look at the picture with a sad smile "we took this picture the day we got these. There was a faire in town and these were one of the prizes, I distracted, while Faith stole them. That was a good day." I turn the locket over and read aloud "_you were a kiss blown to me, by a Fairy in the sky. Someone to love me till the day I die." _my tears flow once more as I close the locket and grasp it tightly with my free hand "what's her name? the slayer, the one who tried to take her from me?" he smiles to me sympathetically "Buffy Summers" I release my death grip on the locket and caress Faith's vulnerable face "don't you worry Firefly, Annie's here. That bitch'll pay for this, I promise." I look up to Wilkins and we share a knowing look, each of us thinking the same thing _'Buffy Summers must DIE!'_.


	2. The Fight

I walk back to Faiths room after convincing the Mayor to get some rest, to get ready for the ascension, only to see a blond girl standing at her bed side. She leans in and kisses her lightly on the head and that's when I realize who she is, the gears in my mind spinning. I walk in front of the curtain "hay, I don't think you should be out of bed" she looks at me with a smile "I'm fine, who are you?" I give my best smile "am Annie, am a volunteer for the hospital. Just got on shift. Can I help you with something?" she nods lightly and asks "am Buffy, do you know where my clothes are?" I walk over to her and say "we usually put them in a bag, then in the cupboard by the beds" I inform her, luckily my mother was a nurse, she nods he me in thanks then returns to her bed. My smile dies the moment she's out of sight. I walk over to Faith and stroke her hair and forehead lightly "just give me time, Firefly. Just give me time" I say with a menacing smirk.

I walk to Wilkins's office as a hand full of vampires walk out, I pass them quietly and knock as I enter. He turns to me and smiles "Annie, good, you're here. I have something for you." curiously I walk over to him as he pulls a file and a package from his desk "here, take them" he hands the file to me and I open it, to find a deed, a silver key and bank details "what is this?" I ask confused "it's for you and Faith, I just want to make sure your both taken care of if anything goes wrong. Annie, I may not know you very well, but I can see how much you love Faith and I can sense that your someone important to her and I know that if things don't go to plan you'll take care of her, even if she never…you know." I smile up at him and he then hands me a package "and this is for Faith, when she wakes up. Just make sure she gets it" I nod and take a step closer, rapping my arms around him I sigh "thank you" I pull away after a moment "it's just money" he smiles and I shake my head "not for this. For what you've given Faith. Faith and I, we only ever really had each other, her dad bailed and mine was a drunk, her mom we nice until her dad left, then she started drinking, ended up killing herself. Mine was always to busy for me, she was never really around. So you see it's been just us for a long time. You gave her the dad neither of us ever had, thank you for that, for showing her what a real dad's like." he smiles and give me a small nod "goodbye Annie, it's been a pleasure and I'm grateful to know there's someone else out there who loves Faith as much as I do." I smile back warmly "your welcome, thanks for everything. Goodbye" and I leave.

I stand out of site by the school, looking on as Wilkins makes his speech. After a moment or two the eclipse begins and he changes into his demon form. I watch silently from the shadows as the fight brakes out. As I stand there a vampire see's me, but stops his charge and turns his attention back to the students '_Wilkins must have told them not to hurt me, am goanna miss that guy' _I think to myself as I watch the blood shed, he knew he'd lose, without Faith he couldn't bear winning, because it would be a shallow victory, to win the battle but lose the only person worth fighting for. I knew his pain, but unlike him, I couldn't just give up, Faith may wake up one day, she'd need me here and, thankfully, Wilkins provided us with enough money to keep the support machines on for several lifetimes. I smile to myself at knowing he loves her, the way a father loves his only daughter, but am pulled from my thoughts by the large explosion, I stare at the wreckage, the flames and know it's over, but that he died for her, and I walk away to tell my unconscious friend the mournful truth, he lost.

***Next chapter will be longer! please review! or i wont update!***


	3. AN

**I've had a few story alerts for this story but no reviews! Until I get at least ****3**** reviews I'm not updating! I just want to know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Have a nice day ****J **

**JJ **


	4. Freshman

I stand in front of a white brick house, vibrant green vines climbing the outer walls. A porch going right the way around the house, with a porch swing a few feet from the bright blue front door, matching blue frames around the circle top windows and a white picket fence guarding the large beautiful garden, white rose's and Jacob's ladder's blossoming around the edges of the well cut grass, a large oak tree to the side of the house and a patterned pebble path leading from the gate to the porch steps. I smile to myself as I walk along the path. This is the house that belongs to the deed Wilkins gave me, along with the sliver key. I take the key from my pocket and quickly open the front door, as I do I see a huge spiral staircase leading upstairs, an opening to my left, leading to the large living/dining room, another to the right, behind the staircase revealing the white washed kitchen, then another blue door, which leads to the back yard.

As I walk through the house I find three bedrooms, two bathroom, the empty polished attic and then the basement under the stairs, but unlike the other rooms the basement is full of things, neatly laid out and presented. There's a training area in the back right corner, with a punching bag, mats, targets and weights. In the other corner in a large array of weapons, from butterfly knives and stakes to crossbow's and swards. Next to them is a built in bookshelf, reaching half way around the room, filled with literature, from famous poetry to mystical poisons. There aren't any windows, but there is plenty of light. I smile to myself as I think of how Wilkins must have ordered this and get started on moving stuff in, adding a number code key lock to the basement door first and then start on my plans to destroy Buffy Summers.

Over the summer I watch her closely, making sure I bump into her a few times, we exchange pleasantries and such, as I gently worm my way into her life. I learnt a long time ago to keep your friends close, but enemies closer. Speaking of friend's, I had Faith moved into the house, into her own room, which I decorated for her tastes, deep purple wall's and a large, comfy black sheeted bed, across the hall from my baby blue, butterfly patterned room. I hired a privet nurse to take care of her, when I'm not there, her names Rose, she's a nice, kind, middle aged woman, whom I've grown fond of over her sort months of work.

It's the first day of collage, I've enrolled in Art and Psychology, making sure at least one of my classes is with Buffy. I sit patiently in the library store, knowing she has to come here for her books. I see Buffy, her fiery haired friend, Willow, the witch, and a tall guy I've never seen her with before, then I rush over to them "Buffy?" I ask with a smile, she turns to me and smiles back "Annie, hey! What are you doing here?" I gestured towards my books and say "freshman!" she turns to Willow and tall guy and introduces me "Willow, Riley this is Annie, I've met her a few times, she volunteers at the hospital. Annie this is Willow, one of my best friends since forever! And Riley, who I almost killed with a psychology book" I wave and greet "nice to meet you. So you guys are in Psych? Cool, at least there'll be someone I know" Willow smiles to me and asks "your taking Psych?" I nod and explain "yep! The mind is a complex thing and I'd like to know how it works, why we act the way we do, why no two people in the world are the same. I'm a blank canvas, someone paint me!" I smile to them.

Walking around campus, Riley having left, Willow asks "so Annie, are you living in a dorm?" I shake my head lightly "no, I'm living at home with my sister, she's real sick and I don't think I could leave her there with just Rose, she's her nurse for when I'm not around, she lives with us" they give me a sympathetic look that makes me want to rip their throats out and watch them bleed to death, but instead I just stand there, holding my hatred down with iron clad chains "am sorry, will she be ok?" I nod ever so, gripping my books to keep from beating her face in "yeah, she's a fighter, she wont just give up" they smile at me as I leave with a small wave.

The next day I sit Psych, gently searching the crowd for the blond I want nothing more than to rip apart "Willow" I say loudly so she could hear, she walks over, smiling down on me, her hand in that of a short red heads, werewolf, I could smell it months ago, wet dog "hey Willow, I saved you and Buffy some seats. Sorry, didn't know your guy was in here or I would have saved you a seat to" her face lights up as I take by bag and books from the two seats next to me "hey its cool" he smiles as he takes a seat next to Willow "aw, thanks Annie. This is Oz, Oz this is Annie" she says with gratitude as they sit down. As Buffy walks in I can see that she isn't happy and feeling insecure about he new role, collage freshman.

I walk home quietly, through the campus and I can sense something following me "you can come out now" I turn to see three vamped out guys and a blond vampire "oh look boys, we got a smart one" I grow board instantly. As the blond goes to take a step closer large, thick, green vines rap around each of their legs "what the hell?" one asks. I glide over to the blond, the leader "I've sensed you around the campus. Stupid fucking vampires, think you rule the world. Wrong!" she looks to me in shock "what are you?" she questions and my malice smirk shines "I'm something you couldn't even begin to comprehend, something with power older than the dust in the wind!" I lean into hear and whisper "Anesidora!" she moves back quickly and mutter "am so sorry! I didn't know!" I take a step back "yeah I know. Just stay out of my way" I call back as I walk away from them.

After Psych the next day I walk with Buffy to her new friends room, to find all his possessions gone and a familiar stench in the air, Vampire. She walks over to the bed and reads the note, as the boy who showed us the room leaves. She pulls a book from the bedside draw "Buffy, I don't think your friend just bailed" she continues looking at the book "I think your right" she says sadly. She takes me to the watchers house and after an awkward moment she explains about Eddy going missing, but he dismisses it "look I'm with Buffy on this. When we were in his room, I could sense something had been there" they look at me as I pretend to try and cover up "I mean, something just felt…off. that's all" they look at me sceptically "I should go, Rose is probably getting lunch ready. It was nice meeting you Mr Giles. Later Buffy" and leave in hast playing the slip up chick perfectly.

I enter the house and throw my keys in the bowl by the door "Rose am home" I call out. From the kitchen a curly, well built, red head, appears in an apron with a smile "hello Miss Annie, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes" I smile warmly to her as I hang up my blue leather coat "thanks Rose, how's she been?" her smile brightens, as always at this question "good as gold, as always" I begin my walk up the spiral staircase "I'll have dinner with Faith" she walks back into the kitchen as she yells "of cause Miss Annie". I walk into Faiths bed room and sit at the large, red comfy couch chair, by the top of her bed, telling her of my day and such, when Rose brings up dinner, meatballs and spaghetti, I take the feeding pouch for Faith and hook it up for her, while the three of us watch TV.

The night after I follow Buffy to the local club, just wondering around aimlessly. As she stands she turns and hugs a cute brunette guy, Xander, they talk for a while and I lean closer to listen as he kneels in front of her "Buffy, I've gone through some fairly dark times in my life. Faced some scary things, among them the kitchen at the fabulous Ladies Night club. Let me tell ya' something: When it's dark, and I'm all alone, and I'm scared, or freaked out or whatever, I always think, 'What would Buffy do?' You're my hero. Ok, sometimes when it's dark and I'm all alone, I think, 'What is Buffy wearing?'…" he jokes, and I find myself laughing and leave quickly.

I follow the two to the college, into the history class. I walk into the class as Buffy says "they have to be keeping it some where, on campus or at least near by" at the end of her sentence I chime in "I can track them for you" both turn to me and Buffy stands, confused "Annie?" I walk closer to her and smile lightly "I know what you are Buffy, I should have guessed it earlier. You're the Slayer… and I'm Anesidora, or better known as Pandora" Xander looks at me and questions "as in Pandora's box, misery and evil realised into the world?" I frown and explain "that was my ancestor, the first of my bloodline and also an accident. The power given to her was passed down through her blood. She wasn't evil, just curious." they both look at me with doubt "look I can help you track this vampire, I have her essence from Eddy's room still. I just want to help" they look at each other. As we get to Sundays place, Buffy is pissed to see that she's going through her stuff and orders Xander to go get her trunk of weapons "I'll hurry" he says and I climb with him "I'll help" I offer.

Xander and I walk quickly to Buffy's dorm and surprisingly I find myself not hating him like I do the others, he seems different, kinder, more understanding. Whenever Faith called she told be about everything, him included, about how she fucked, hurt, betrayed and tried to kill him, but that he never seemed to loath or blame her like the others, only tried to understand why. It was then I decided, Xander lives.

After we to Buffy's dorm and no chest of weapons, only Willow, Oz and Buffy's roommate. Who feels funny, not all to human, but I'm busy. We walk back to Sundays layer, after a quick stop at Willows dorm to get geared up, I explain what I am and she starts spurting facts I didn't even know. We brake in and the fighting starts as I see a fat vamp try to escape I raise my hand to her direction and white flames shoot from my hand, catching her, but the flames die as she dose. After the fight we start getting Buffy's stuff and start walking back to her dorm "so all that other stuff in there, that's just goin to sit in there right? I mean, no one owns it in the strictest sense." and Oz replies "that seems wrong some how!" and Xander declares "dips on the rowing machine!" at the same time I say "dips on the nothing" Xander laughs lightly, while the others smile. Mr Giles comes running to us "Buffy!" he shouts, over the boxes Willow smiles "hi Giles" and Xander questions "what's with the arsenal?" and the older man looks to Buffy "I've been up all night! I know I'm meant to teach you self reliance, but I cant leave you out there to fight alone! to hell with what's right! Lets find the evil and fight it together!" we all look at him for a moment "today's evil is fought, but you could help with tomorrows!" I say as we walk around him.

After helping Buffy with her things I go home, it's late and Rose is asleep in her room. I walk over to my sleeping best friend and take a seat, stroking her hand and hair "you remember when you said it was a shame Xander was on the other team, because you thought he was kina cool and that I'd like him, well I do. My plans changed a little, hope you don't mind Firefly, but no worry's I know how to get her now, by taking all she loves, starting with Xander." I smile down and place I small kiss on her head as I play with my locket.

_***Please Review if you want Updates***_

_***thanks, Have a nice day***_

_***JJ***_


End file.
